


Blush

by jadztone



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, POV Draco, Valentine's Day Fluff, doesn't get more explicit than naked kissing, tiny bit of angst because it's Draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 05:58:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17761100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadztone/pseuds/jadztone
Summary: Draco spends Valentine's Day fretting about his future with Neville.  But he needn't worry, he is very much loved and cherished.  And Neville plans the evening with the hope of wiping away Draco's insecurities once and for all.





	Blush

**Author's Note:**

> I've been planning a while now to recycle my favorite romantic scene from a fic I wrote many years ago. There were white flowers involved, and I've sort of adopted white flowers as my dreville aesthetic. I hope you enjoy the romance. I didn't make it very smutty because I wanted to focus on their feelings. <3

 

Draco watched in disgust as his seventh attempt at making a batch of amortentia congealed into an utter failure.  Rather than an opalescent colour, it was more a muddy green.  Instead of the usual (unique to him) odour of coconut and potting soil, it smelled more like someone let off a dung bomb.  With a heavy sigh, Draco muttered a scouring charm to remove the offending brew.  He decided to take a break and clear his head.  Pointedly ignoring the anxious hovering of his assistant who was dealing with the impatient customers at the front of the shop, Draco ducked out the back to the small alley behind the store. 

Draco took deep gusting breaths.  It was no good worrying, Nev always told him.  It was either going to happen or it wasn’t.  Worrying didn’t affect the outcome at all.  Sometimes he wanted to tell Nev to stuff it.  Which was ironic since it was Neville’s calm nature that attracted Draco in the first place.  He knew it was hard won.  Neville had spent most of his childhood a bundle of anxiety, but he’d come out the other side of the war with a new perspective.  Basically, when you’ve been through the worst that life can get, everything else is manageable.

But Draco didn’t think he could ever manage it if Neville went to Hogwarts without him.  And it seemed inevitable that he would.  Nev was beyond excited that Professor Sprout had offered him the Herbology apprenticeship.  He really wanted this position.  Draco wanted him to have it.  He would be an amazing professor.  By sheer coincidence, Slughorn had put the word out for a Potions apprenticeship.  Neville tried to be nonchalant about it, but it was obvious he was hoping Draco would apply for the position.  Draco couldn’t deny Neville anything, so he’d sent an owl off to Slughorn.

Draco believed that he would do quite well in the job.  And he could still maintain his potions shop on the side.  If Neville weren’t in the equation, he wouldn’t exactly be crushed if he didn’t get it.  But Nev was in the equation…he was the most important element.  If Draco didn’t get the apprenticeship, would Neville still go?  Of course he should go.  He _must_.   Worse than him going was if he didn’t go and resented Draco for it. 

Draco leaned against a windowsill and put his head in his hands.  He needed to get it together.  He wouldn’t find out till tomorrow, and tonight was supposed to be special.  Neville had something up his sleeve for Valentine’s Day and Draco wasn’t going to ruin it with his anxiety.  Squaring his shoulders, he marched back into the shop.  With newfound determination, he made several batches of amortentia that were so potent, the fumes were causing customers to size each other up right there in the shop. 

*

Neville had requested that Draco get changed for the evening at the shop.  Something about a surprise at the flat that he didn’t want Draco to see until after dinner.  Draco shivered in anticipation.  There was no telling what Nev had in store, but Draco knew whatever it was would be completely romantic.

When Draco first started dating Nev, his friend Pansy had been skeptical that it would work out.  “Draco, you love to be romanced.  It’s the one thing that’s guaranteed to make you fall like a ton of bricks.  Neville Longbottom…is he going to be able to give you what you need?”

The answer to that was a resounding yes.  Because Draco didn’t _need_ romance.  Sure, he wanted it.  Might even say he craved it.  But what he needed was someone who was gentle and soft.  Quiet and laid back.  Someone who soothed the jagged edges.  Neville was perfect in that regard.  He also happened to be, much to Draco’s delight, one hell of a romantic.  Still waters run deep, as the saying goes.

Neville showed up at the shop, looking quite dashing in deep blue robes with bow tie in pale pink.  Draco had chosen to wear grey silk with a pocket square in burgundy, because Nev loved it when Draco wore grey to match his eyes.  Nev’s lips curved into a sultry smile when he saw him.  “Draco,” he breathed, his tone almost reverent.  Draco felt a shiver run through him.

“You look pretty stunning yourself.”  Draco took his hand and brought it to his lips.  He looked down and smiled.  “However did you manage to get the dirt out from under your nails?”

Neville chuckled.  “Hermione knew a good scouring charm that is especially good with tiny crevices.”  He leaned over and gave Draco a sweet kiss.  “Are you ready to be romanced off your feet?”

Draco bit his lip to keep the shy grin from spreading across his face.  He would never get tired of Neville lavishing attention on him.  He didn’t always feel like he deserved it, but he soaked it up like Neville’s plants absorbed water. 

 *

Draco was amused and perplexed to learn that dinner was to be at the restaurant where they had their disastrous first date.  It hadn’t changed at all.  Still a charming little muggle restaurant on the outskirts of London with delicious food and good music.  Draco remembered having chosen it, thinking it was great for a first date.  At the time he wondered why Neville was getting moodier and moodier throughout dinner.  Finally, as they were leaving, he pointedly asked Draco why he’d selected the place.  Draco responded cautiously that he liked how out of the way it was, they weren’t likely to be disturbed.  Nev’s expression turned even more sour and he wondered aloud why Draco had asked him out if he was ashamed to be seen with him.  “Is this just to get me into bed?  Some sort of game where you get extra points if you sleep with a Gryffindor?”

Crestfallen, Draco threw it back at him, asking Neville why he agreed to go out with him if he thought he was capable of playing such games.  Neville flushed and said that he didn’t think that of Draco when he said yes.  He had taken Harry at his word that Draco had changed.  But it was well known what Draco thought of muggles, so what other reason could there be for taking him to a muggle restaurant unless it was because he didn’t want other wizards to see him out on a date with Neville Longbottom.

Draco shook his head.  “It’s the other way around, Neville.  I don’t want people gossiping about a war hero going out with a death eater.  I often get hateful remarks thrown at me when I’m out, and I didn’t want to subject you to that.”

Neville had gaped at him in shock.  Feeling wretched, Draco apparated on the spot.  His mother would have been appalled at his manners in leaving his date like that, but he figured it had already bombed, so what was the point.

Now here they were again, and Draco patiently waited until after they were seated and given their menus before raising his eyebrows at Neville.  “I think for most people, going back to where they had their first date would be considered pretty romantic.  But…uh…”  They both chuckled.

Nev shrugged one shoulder.  “I figured this place deserved a second chance.  Like you gave me a second chance after I behaved like an arse.  Merlin, I was so insecure back then.”

Draco gave him a rueful smile.  “Obviously we both were.”

Neville took his hand, rubbing his thumb across the back of Draco’s knuckles.  “I’d like to think we’re both a bit more secure now, yeah?  In how we feel about each other?  In our commitment to be together no matter where life takes us?”

Draco looked down at their hands and realised what Neville was saying.  He went a little pink as he felt his insides churn.  “How long has it been since the last time we were here?  Four years?  Four and a half?”

“It’s been five years, love.  I’d say that’s long enough for you to know that I will never leave you.”  Draco felt tears pricking in the corner of his eyes.  Neville went on, “You know, it makes me feel very special that you’re willing to make such a big change in your life because you want to be with me that much.”

Draco gazed at him, his heart aching with his love.  “I would follow you anywhere in the world, Nev.”

Neville squeezed his hand, his eyes shining.  “I know you would, Draco.  I wish you understood that I would do the same for you.  Without hesitation.”  Draco swallowed and looked down again.  “I mean it, love.  The job at Hogwarts is a great opportunity.  But it isn’t the only opportunity.  There are many paths I could take to pursue my work, but there’s only one you.  I could never be happy without you by my side.”

Draco felt overwhelmed.  He wanted to fling himself into Neville’s arms.  “Do you think it would be rude if we left before we’d even ordered?”

Neville chuckled wickedly.  “I want to get you alone, too.  But it _would_ be rude, especially since I’ve actually already ordered.”  He nodded to something behind Draco, and he looked over his shoulder to see that a waiter was heading their way with a tray.  Draco gave him a quizzical look.  “I ordered the same thing for both of us, since tonight there is a theme.”

The waiter set their dishes in front of them and Draco saw that it was a pasta dish – shrimp in vodka sauce.  He stared at it a few moments, trying to discern the significance of pasta or shrimp or vodka sauce.  “Okay, I give up.  What’s the theme?”

Neville grinned, and Draco melted as he always did at his smile.  “Of course you’re not going to guess it yet when you’ve only had one clue.  Well…two.  You’ll see when we get back to the flat.”

The pasta was delicious, as was the wine -Nev had chosen a rosé.  Draco told him all about his disasters with the amortentia, and Nev told him about his quick trip up to Scotland to look at a plant he was told might be the one he was researching (it wasn’t). 

As they left the restaurant, Draco felt his anticipation rising.  Neville had accomplished exactly what he set out to do.  Draco felt much less anxious about what tomorrow had in store, and it made him feel more able to live in the moment.  Neville took his hand and led him over behind a fence where the muggles couldn’t see them, then tucked the hand into his arm as they apparated. 

 *

When they entered the flat, Draco’s breath caught in his throat.  It seemed as if every surface was covered in white flowers, pink twinkling lights, and white candles with pink flickering flames.  Stepping further into the room, he could see that there was a wide variety of blooms of every shape and size, all a soft shade of white.  He knew the meaning behind the flowers.  Not long after they got together, Draco made a self-deprecating remark about his pale hair and skin.  Ever since then, whenever they were intimate, Neville would compare him to a white flower. 

Caught up in his emotions, it took Draco a moment to realise that he smelled coconut.  Huffing out a laugh, he asked Neville if he brewed some amortentia.

Neville snorted.  “Of course not, our flat would look like a burnt crater if I tried it.  Why do you ask?”

Draco chuckled.  “The coconut smell.  When I was brewing the amortentia today, I kept smelling coconut and potting soil.”

Neville gave him an affectionate smile.  “Potting soil, eh?  If I’d known you like it so much, I wouldn’t have made such an effort to clean under my nails.”  He gave Draco a soft kiss, then went over to the sofa and showed Draco a tray covered with a dome lid sitting on the table.  He lifted the dome with a flourish to reveal a stack of pink coconut ice. 

Draco’s face broke into a grin.  Pink coconut ice from Honeydukes was his favourite treat in the world.  “You say you were in Scotland on _research_?”

Neville grinned unrepentantly as he picked up a square and held it up for Draco to take a bite.  “I may have made a detour into Hogsmeade.”

Draco closed his eyes as the confection practically melted on his tongue.  “Mmmm.”  He opened his eyes and saw Neville staring at him in adoration. 

“I have one more treat for you.”  Neville waved his wand and two champagne flutes and a bottle appeared on the table in front of them.  Pink champagne.

“Ah, I think I finally get the theme for tonight.  Pink.  I love it so far.  Of course I have to ask…pink is one of the traditional colours of Valentine’s Day… But I have a feeling there’s more to it than that?”  He lifted his eyebrows questioningly.

Neville gave him a mysterious smile and opened the champagne.  It was a wizard-made bottle, and when the cork flew into the air, it made a whizzing noise and sparks burst everywhere. 

They each had a glass of bubbly and nibbled on coconut squares.  Neville’s gaze became more and more heated.  Draco blushed whenever he looked over at him, which seemed to stir Neville up even more.  Finally, he took the glass out of Draco’s hand and set it on the table.  He stood up and pulled Draco up with him, leading him back to the bedroom.

Their room was similarly decorated with flowers, candles and twinkling lights.  White flower petals were sprinkled across the bed.  Draco turned to look at Neville, who had come up right behind him and now enveloped him in his arms.  Whatever Draco had intended to say, he gladly gave up at the feel of Neville’s lips against his.  Draco loved the contrast of his petal soft lips and the whiskers of his beard. 

Draco encircled his arms around Neville’s neck, threading his hands through his hair.  Neville’s hands wandered up and down his torso, before sliding to his arse and pulling him firmly against him.  Neville broke the kiss so that he could whisper in Draco’s ear.  “Undress for me, love.  Show me that lovely pale skin of yours.” 

Draco shivered as he pulled away.  Since he enjoyed showing off, he used his wand to remove his clothing in an instant.  He began to point his wand at Neville, but he held up his hand.  “All in good time, love.  I have something I want to do first. Lie down on the bed, please.”  Neville plucked one of the flowers from the wall, a white rose, and tapped it to his lips. 

Flushing a little as he wondered what Neville was up to, Draco did as he asked and lay down in the middle of the bed.  Neville came and sat down next to him.  “Ah, there it is…”  He rested his hand against Draco’s chest.  “When I was planning tonight, I knew right away that I wanted to decorate with white flowers.  You used to be insecure about your hair and skin, and hopefully I proved to you how beautiful I think you are.  But then I got to thinking about how your skin isn’t always so pale.  Sometimes it’s pink.  Like it is now.”  He stroked his fingers along Draco’s neck and shoulders, and the way that his touch felt so…reverent…made Draco shudder.

Neville went on.  “I see your skin like this often.  Not just when you’re aroused.  You turn pink when I compliment you, when you’ve mucked up a potion, when laughing too hard at something, when talking about your parents, when you tell me you love me.  It made me realise that I’m quite as partial to pink as I am to white.”  He extended the rose and began to caress each side of Draco’s cheeks with the soft petals.  Draco closed his eyes. 

He felt Neville’s lips against his as he whispered in his ear.  “I’d like to blindfold you, if that’s alright.  I want to play a little game.  A test of the senses.”

Intrigued, Draco smiled.  “Go for it.”  Neville lifted his wand and conjured a cloth that wound its way around Draco’s head, covering his eyes. 

“The test is this…you will feel something soft against your skin on various parts of your body.  You have to guess whether it’s my lips or the rose.”

Draco shivered.  “I like the sound of that.  But won’t your beard be a dead giveaway?”

He heard a soft rumble of a laugh.  “Not if I pucker my lips enough.  Here, I’ll start out telling you which is which, and then after that you have to guess.”  Draco felt something soft brush his shoulder.  “That’s my lips.”  Draco was startled to realise that he did manage to keep his whiskers away.  Something else soft brushed against his other shoulder.  “And that’s the rose.  You ready?”

This was going to be hard.  But so much fun.  “Absolutely.”

It was indeed fun.  And arousing.  Draco felt silky caresses all over.  His abdomen, his calf, the inside of his arm, against his ear, his thigh, his neck, even the top of his foot.  If Neville was to be believed, Draco was guessing right only half the time.  A few times, when he knew it was the lips, he asked Nev to repeat the gesture.  Once when he asked for a repeat twice, Neville licked him.

The game also had the effect of making his feelings run rampant.  He was vulnerable lying there naked and blindfolded, but he trusted Neville implicitly.  Also, the tender way he brushed kisses against Draco’s skin made him feel cherished.  By the time Neville gently removed the blindfold and gathered him in his arms, Draco was shaking with need.  Neville continued to worship his body, this time with his hands.  He whispered words of love as he stroked Draco, until he felt like he was flying and then shattering. 

Later, when he felt put back together by the soothing feel of Neville combing his fingers through his hair, Draco dared to speak words he never thought he’d have the courage to say.  “You remember when you told me you wanted to marry me?”

Neville was silent for a while, and then said in a melancholy tone, “You said that you could never be so cruel as to tie me to a death eater.  That if I wanted to be with you, I’d have to content myself with just living together and that was the last you were going to say on the subject.”

Draco burrowed closer to Neville, his nose grazing Neville’s collarbone.  “You took me at my word.  Never brought it up again.”

“Mmm.  I’m not stupid.  If that was your line, I wasn’t going to cross it.”

Draco took several deep breaths, and he could feel the blush starting at his cheeks and spreading out to his chest.  He pulled back slightly so he could look up at Neville.  He smiled as Neville’s eyes took in the pink that was traveling down his sternum.  When his eyes were back up and focused on him, Draco blurted, “Will you marry me?”

Neville’s eyes filled with tears and his breathing stuttered.  He gave a short jerky nod and then pulled Draco into a tight bear hug. 

After a long while, Neville murmured, “You know, I go through all this trouble to plan the most romantic evening ever, and you upstage me with just four little words.  That’s so like you, Draco.”

Draco chuckled.  “It’s no use complaining about the way I operate.  You’re stuck with me now.“

Draco felt the tickle of breath on his ear as Neville gave a contented sigh.  “Forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me gushing about Draco and Neville and Dreville on my tumblr, dreville.tumblr.com


End file.
